Solo por tí
by Mitsuki-sempai
Summary: ¿libre? Eso quiere decir que… ¿¡Estaba dentro de mi cuerpo?.   - no vengo a pelear, solo quiero hablar, les voy a proponer un trato… Soy Haruno Sakura-... quiero unirme a Akatsuki.
1. Recuerdos

**Holaaaa... espero que les guste, le he puesto mucho empeño a este fic y por cierto la trama esta basada desde antes de que muera Itachi.**

**- blablabla- hablan los personajes.**

**"blablabla"- lo que piensan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen... como todo ya saben son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

Capítulo I: Dolor

El dolor que se calla es más doloroso que el mismo sufrimiento manifestado, cuando uno se guarda todo el rencor que siente llega un momento en que ya no aguanta más y explota y en un camino como el que yo elegí es mucho más intenso, porque las leyes ninjas son muy claras, Regla # 7 Un ninja nunca puede demostrar sus emociones, muchas veces las demostré, claro cuando era un kunoichi débil, dependiente de sus compañeros de equipo, que no hacían más que defenderla y mejorar cada día, quedándome atrás mirando siempre sus espaldas, pero desde aquel día en que Sasuke nos abandonó juré que nunca más sería débil.

Me hice fuerte y no presumo al decir que gracias a mi maestra logré ser una de las mejores medic-nin de todas, mi vida continuó normalmente, me "olvidé" de Sasuke, bueno está bien, él seguía presente ahí todos los días pero simplemente trataba de ignorar ese sentimiento de dolor que nunca desaparecería, pero me daba ánimos para continuar y nunca desfallecer.

Me había quedado sola, Naruto había ido a entrenar con Jiraya para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, sí, todo giraba en torno a él, cuando regresó Naruto de su viaje con Jiraya tan imponente pero con su alegría e idiotez que lo caracterizaba, cuantas veces fuimos a buscar a Sasuke, todas nos rechazó y trató de matarnos, pero no perdíamos la fe en que podía recuperarse.

Pero todo cambió… todo cambió de la noche a la mañana… el dolor que guardaba incrementó, y no hacía más que aumentar cada día y con ello mi sed de venganza, hundiéndome cada vez más en la oscuridad sin siquiera pedir ayuda, sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Descubrí que había un ser dentro de mi cuerpo, un ser muy poderoso, tan poderoso como un jinchuriki, hasta más, siempre pensé que era un ser creado por mi mente, un "amigo" imaginario.

Todo comenzó un día de entrenamiento…

- Flash Back-

Estaba cansada había pasado entrenando un jutsu todo el día que muy pronto me desvanecería, estaba lejos de casa y lo único que quería era descansar, pero antes iba a intentar un jutsu más.

-Tajū Kage Bunshin no jutsu.- nunca había usado este jutsu, pero un día Naruto me lo estaba enseñando, más nunca lo intenté, esta era la oportunidad perfecta, además con el chacra que tenía sólo me alcanzaba para uno.

Sentí como mi chacra se drenaba al momento en que una figura idéntica a mí se creaba, me sentí orgullosa de poder hacer ese jutsu hasta que vi un pequeño defecto el clon tenía los ojos azules…

- Todavía tengo que perfeccionarlo.- dije en voz alta mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

- yo no creo que me puedas perfeccionar.- un momento… me respondió.

- que?- no podía creer que un clon me haya respondido, es más quiero desaparecerlo pero no puedo.

- sabes he estado esperando mucho tiempo para poder salir… y por fin tengo una oportunidad para ser libre.- ¿libre? Eso quiere decir que… ¿¡Estaba dentro de mi cuerpo?.

- ¿quién eres?- le pregunté

- bueno está bien, solo por haberme despertado te daré el honor de que seas la primera en saber quién soy, mi nombre es Inner, soy como se podría decir…mmm… ya sé una creación de Rikudou Sennin mejor conocido como el sabio de los 6 caminos.- ¿qué? Creación del sabio de los 6 caminos, eso es imposible nunca he escuchado de ella.

- nunca he escuchado nada de ti.- le dije, estaba seria, no podía permitir demostrar sorpresa, después de todo estaba en desventaja y no podía permitir que viera que es así.

- bueno es que desaparecí al poco tiempo de haber aparecido, verás, yo fui creada al mismo tiempo que los Bijuus y mi misión era sellarlos dentro de otros humanos para que no causaran destrucción.- pero se supone que para encerrar a un bijuu muere la persona que lo encierra.

- entonces porque no los encerraste y desapareciste así de la nada, y porqué estabas dentro de mí.

- verás, cuando me disponía a realizar mi misión, apareció un hombre de la nada, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, me dijo que no podía cumplir con mi misión y entonces intentó matarme, pero antes de que eso ocurra logre crear un sello que me permitía estar dentro de una persona hasta que llegue la indicada y pueda despertar, y aquí estoy, tú fuiste la escogida y ahora este es el momento en que termino de extraer tu chacra y mueres.

Así nada más, iba a morir así, que hice con mi vida, ¿nada?, mi vida no puede terminar así y peor por liberar un ser como ella que no sabía que intenciones tenía.

Haber se supone que va a terminar de extraer mi chacra para poder ser libre, eso quiere decir que yo todavía la puedo controlar, si mi teoría es cierta yo puedo regresarla de nuevo. Me paré y comencé a concentrar mi chacra mientras veía como el chacra de Inner regresaba a mi cuerpo mientras ella desesperadamente intentaba hacer lo contrario, hasta que lo logré.

"Todavía estoy muy débil, nunca pensé que tuvieras tanta voluntad niña, me impresionas, está bien me quedaré un tiempo más"- oí que esa voz me decía dentro de mi cabeza.

- fin del Flash Back -

Después de eso recuerdo que le fui a informar a Tsunade-sama lo que había ocurrido y enseguida comenzaron las investigaciones, empecé un entrenamiento para poder usar los poderes de Inner y tener más control sobre ella y poco a poco iba mejorando.

Pero muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces, quien iba a pensar que ahora me encontraría en una situación así.

"Corre", "Escapa", "Me van a alcanzar", solo eso podía escuchar en mi mente y claro es algo obvio si me venían persiguiendo ambus de Konoha pero me lo merecía, después de todo yo fui quien atacó a la aldea dejando varias personas heridas y dos muertos, y no cualquier muerto sino a los mismísimos ancianos consejeros.

Nadie podía creer que yo, Sakura Haruno, alumna de la Hokage, miembro "leal" de Konoha que vivió en carne propia lo que causa la venganza y odio en una persona por tener de ejemplo al traidor Uchiha, quien era mi compañero, pero eso había pasado.

Mis razones, las mismas que Sasuke, venganza, venganza contra esos ancianos decrépitos que les quitaron la vida a mis padres y, ¿Cómo?, pues simplemente les estorbaban en el camino y simplemente los eliminaron, obviamente ocultaron todo, nadie sabría lo que les había pasado a la pareja Haruno, como ambus eran ellos simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, ya que esa es la vida que llevan todos los ambus, si los atrapan tienen que "desaparecer".

Pero no contaban con que yo su hija los iba a descubrir, y fue tan patético todo… nunca voy a olvidar ese día, día en que mi vida dio un giro de 180º, día en que por fin pude comprender que fue lo que Sasuke sintió cuando lo traicionaron

-FLASH BACK-

- Sika, tengo una misión muy importante para ti.- me decía Tsunade Senju, la hokage de la aldea, con mi nombre de ambu, ya que hace algunos meses que recibí esta categoría, aunque cuando no estaba de misión trabaja en el hospital.

- dígame Tsunade-sama.- le respondí con educación, en verdad tenía que ser algo importante para que ella me mirara y me hablara de una forma tan seria.

- lo que pasa, es que hemos recibido una información clasificada que compromete no solo la vida de alguien importante para mi sino la de toda la aldea.- me dijo entregándome una carta la cual empecé a leer rápidamente.

"Hokage, esta información puede que no me lo crea pero es necesario que la sepa… no crea en los ancianos del consejo… van tras Haruno Sakura… quieren su poder y para eso harán cosas horribles"

No lo podía creer iban tras mi… pero para que les puede servir mi poder, a menos que sea para…

- quieren destruir al rayo.- lo dije en voz alta para que la hokage escuchara, la cual frunció el ceño, sí eso era había dado en el blanco.

- eso también lo pienso yo, después de todo siempre hemos estado en conflicto con esa aldea y Naruto no puede dominar al zorro por lo cual no les sirve… además nadie más conoce de tu poder aunque tal parece que esta persona si, así que tienes que andar con cuidado.- al final noté la preocupación en sus palabras, después de todo ella es como mi segunda madre para mí, y yo sé que ella me considera como a su hija

- entonces ¿Cuál es mi misión?- pregunté para salir del denso silencio que se había formado.

- tu misión será vigilar a esas personas y averiguar si lo que dice la carta es cierto.- me dijo y yo desaparecí al instante.

Soy excelente controlando mi chacra así que puedo disminuirlo tanto que nunca me pueden sentir, así que averiguar información es lo que mejor hago.

Estuve días siguiendo a los ancianos y descubrí que si tienen rencor hacia el país del rayo y que si piensan atacarlo pero no por el bien de la aldea o por algún problema con la aldea… sino que esto se remonta de hace muchos años atrás, cuando ellos eran jóvenes, habían tenido un hijo al cual unos ninjas del rayo lo asesinaron… me sorprendí mucho al escuchar esta información yo no sabía que ellos habían tenido un hijo, comprendo su rencor pero igual no creo que estén actuando de la manera correcta.

Otra cosa que descubrí que me impactó y mucho más que la anterior noticia fue fatal, descubrí la verdadera historia de Uchiha Itachi, si Sasuke supiera esto no sé qué pasaría, después de esta misión iré a pedirle permiso a Tsunade-sama para buscar a Sasuke, él tenía que saber que Itachi era inocente que todo lo que hizo fue para salvarlo y salvar la aldea, antes de que cometa el peor error de su vida.

Después de unos días los seguí hasta el parque central, era muy extraño que estuvieran ahí especialmente a la una de mañana, hasta que lo comprendí se habían encontrado con un sujeto con muy mala pinta… y ahí fue cuando mi vida cambió lo que escuche me dejo helada mientras que dentro de mí una batalla campal ocurría entre la venganza y no cometer un locura, pero al final la venganza ganó… después de todo si era verdad ellos planeaban usarme para esa guerra y el método que iban a usar para que yo accediera fue muy cruel en serio ellos eran capaces de hacer lo que sea.

Salí lo más sigilosa posible de ahí, una vez en mi casa me eche a llorar, acababa de descubrir que esos decrépitos ancianos mandaron a asesinar a mis padres solo porque ellos no dejarían que yo utilizara mis poderes para la guerra, además de que las personas que mataron a mis padres se hicieron pasar por ninjas del rayo para hacer creer que ellos fueron los que lo asesinaron y así yo accediera a comenzar esa estúpida guerra.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, yo me iba a vengar, los iba a matar

Pasó un tiempo de eso, en el cual se me informó sobre la noticia de la muerte de mis padres y en el que yo entregué mi informe, en seguida Tsunade comenzó a idear planes para poder deshacerse de los ancianos, ya que aunque sean unos criminales, todavía son considerados importantes entes en konoha y no se puede alegar nada en contra de ellos hasta encontrar pruebas contundentes, pruebas que no se podrían conseguir hasta después de su muerte**.**

Dos días después fue el funeral de mis padres al cual asistieron todos mis amigos y los amigos de mis padres. Todos se sorprendieron de que yo no derramara ninguna lágrima por sus muertes, pero después de haber llorado toda la noche cuando me enteré lo que habían hecho los del consejo me prometí no volver a llorar y lo iba a cumplir, lo único que habitaba en mi cabeza era la venganza en contra de ellos.

**Bueno hasta aquí llegó el ic cualquier duda o sugerencia me avisan porfas, trataré de actualizarlo cada semana, igualmente el siguiente capi ia ta hecho ^.^**


	2. Buscando a Uchiha Itachi

Holaaaaaa, primero que nada perdón por la espera, no he tenido tiempo de subierlo jejeje ^^U.

Segundo muchas gracias por sus reviews *.*

Tercero: como se habrán dado cuenta la myor parte de historia va a estar narrada por Sakura, solo quería aclarar ese punto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia si, aunque habran partes de la trama de Naruto

**-Dialogo- **

**"Pensamiento"- **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Solo Por tí**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II: Buscando a Uchiha Itachi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sonreí al recordar eso, que irónico solo hasta hace un mes servía a Konoha y ahora era perseguida y nada más ni nada menos que por mis propios compañeros, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Shino hasta la misma Hinata estaba, les había tomado un mes localizarme pero por fin lo habían logrado y ahora yo estaba escapando, había estado entrenado por unas tres horas sin descanso además de que me superaban en número, no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

.

Por un descuido resbalé y caí al suelo, grave error, ahora ya los tenía a todos alrededor de mí, me paré y sonreí arrogante.

- qué bueno es volver a "verlos" a todos, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba.- a medida que los iba nombrando se iban quitando la máscara ambu que tenían.

- no creo que sea bueno para ti, traidora.- sentía en cada palabra que decía todo el rencor que guardaba hacia mí, después de todo cuando se fue Naruto a entrenar con Jiraya, me hice muy amiga de él.

- hay vamos, ni que hubiese hecho la gran cosa, Neji, no es así Kakashi-sensei.- dije haciendo que Kakashi saliera de su escondite, había sentido su chacra escondido entre los árboles.

- wow, veo que has mejorado mucho pequeña Sakura, aunque escondí mi chacra lograste encontrarme.- lo miré y le sonreí.

.

Me tranquilicé, relaje mis hombros y suspiré, tenía que concentrarme.

- Sakura Haruno, por ataque a la aldea de Konoha, por matar a los ancianos del consejo, por atentar contra la vida de Kakashi-sensei, además de todos los aldeanos de la villa, y por último por liberar a los prisioneros de la cárcel, eres considerada una traidora por lo tanto serás ejecutada.- listo, que tontos habían sido de estar perdiendo el tiempo, ya había logrado encontrar un chacra a unos 7 km de distancia.

- qué pena Shikamaru que mi ejecución tenga que esperar, pero ahora tengo otros planes para mí… Terepōtēshon no jutsu.- mi nuevo jutso, me había costado dos años de crearlo y perfeccionarlo, pero lo había logrado, ante los ojos atónitos de todos desaparecí y volví a aparecer, cerca del chacra que había sentido, había sido de un ninja pero estoy demasiado agotada para pelear, ese jutso me quita más de la mitad de mi chacra y además he estado entrenando y corriendo casi todo el día, así que desaparecí mi chacra y me oculté.

.

Cuando ya estuve segura que el ninja se había ido y estaba lo suficientemente lejos para sentir mi chacra volví a la normalidad, estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar, me concentre y sentí varios chacras de personas a unos 200 m, bien estaba cerca de una aldea, antes de partir invoqué a una de las hijas de Katsuyu ya que no tenía suficiente chacra para invocar a su madre, la reina.

- escucha, necesito que cuides este perímetro, si sientes o ves a alguien de Konoha cerca no dudes en avisarme, yo estaré en la aldea de aquí cerca.- le dije ella solo asintió aunque me miró con lástima, ya se ha de haber enterado de lo que hice pero no me importa, no me va a fallar por el contrato que tenemos que los obliga a obedecer las órdenes de sus amos sin replicar además de no revelar ningún tipo de información de uno de ellos a otros, cosa que me ponía a salvo ya que si Tsunade-sama la invoca ella no podrá revelarle nada sobre mí.

.

Comencé a saltar y ya estando cerca baje y empecé a caminar, estaba agotada ni siquiera había comido pero no tenía ni ánimos de comer, lo único que hice fue rentar una habitación en el primer hotel que encontré.

Llegué a la habitación y caí rendida en la cama, necesitaba descansar había sido un día agotador.

.

Desperté ya en la noche por el ruido de un bar que se encontraba al frente del hotel, un bar, un excelente lugar para conseguir información así que me levante y me bañe. Me vestí con una minifalda negra, una blusa de tiritas rosada pegada al cuerpo, una chaqueta negra y mis botas ninja, además de cargar también mi bolso con mis armas ninja, nunca tendría que andar sin estar preparada por cualquier cosa, por lo menos no ahora que estoy siendo buscada, mi ropa para conseguir información, sonreí, no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado, antes ni de chiste me hubiera puesto una ropa así.

.

Ni bien entre al bar y un borracho tuvo el atrevimiento de darme una nalgada, me detuve y usando toda la paciencia que me quedaba solo lo observe y me ubique en la barra, después me las iba a cobrar pero ahora no podía armar ningún relajo, pedí un tequila doble, hace tiempo que lo necesitaba, en verdad que lo necesitaba, el estrés que estaba acumulando me estaba desmoronando, me lo tome de un sorbo y pedí otro, pero esta vez solo lo observaba, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que era una prostituta que espera que alguien solicite mis servicios, por la pinta que traía, pero no me importaba, después de todo eso era lo que trataba de aparentar, eso me facilita mi trabajo.

.

Estuve así un buen rato agudizando mi oído para poder escuchar lo que hablando todos los presentes en el bar, hasta que después de tres tequilas y una botella de saque, sí, soy muy resistente al alcohol, escuche lo que desde hace un mes estaba tratando de localizar.

- me llamó Uchiha-san.- fue lo que dijo un hombre, estaba tratando de averiguar el paradero de Itachi Uchiha y no conseguía nada y por fin encontré algún indicio, aunque también podría tratarse de Uchiha Sasuke, mi ex compañero, pero eso tendría que averiguarlo.

Me paré con una sonrisa de victoria y me acerque a la mesa de donde escuche esa frase, me ubiqué detrás del hombre a quien le había escuchado decir esaoración y pase mi brazo por sus hombros, me acerqué a su oído y le susurre.

- dígame caballero, ¿está usted muy tenso?- le susurre, utilizando un tono "sensual", mientras le hacía masajes en los hombros, si quería obtener información de ese sujeto me tendría que valer de cualquier método y este era uno muy efectivo.

- mmm.- fue lo único que pronunció mientras observaba como cerraba los ojos.

- yo creo que sí… que te parece… si te acompaño un rato.- le propuse ya sabiendo la respuesta que vendría, siempre funcionaba la primera parte, los hombres son unos perros, fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando vi como despedía a los otros sujetos que estaban en la mesa, quienes se fueron sin chistar una palabra.

.

Yo me senté en sus piernas y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el me empezó a besar el cuello, en verdad este hombre estaba muy necesitado, me daba asco, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo este es el precio que pago por información.

- qué te parece si vamos al hotel de enfrente.- me propuso, ya sabía yo que esto pasaría, pero primero tengo que sacarle información.

- está bien, pero primero que te parece unas copas, es que doy lo mejor de mi cuando estoy un poco pasadita de copas.- le dije, aunque todo esto era parte de mi plan.

- como guste la doncella.- me respondió, por Dios es tan fácil manejar a los hombres, pidió dos botellas de saque y nos dispusimos a tomar.

.

Después de 4 botellas de saque que se tomó aquel hombre, mi plan estaba funcionando, ya estaba borracho y como todo el mundo sabe "Todo borracho dice la verdad"

- parece ser un hombre importante Sr. Umaeda.- le dije haciendo círculos en su pecho cubierto por una fina camisa blanca.

- pues, se podría decir que sí mi joven doncella.- me respondió

- y ¿a qué se dedica?- le pregunté

- bueno pues al contrabando de armas y medicina.- me informó.

- que interesante y excitante trabajo Sr. Umaeda… mmm… cuando venía para acá le escuché hablar sobre un tal Uchiha ¿es uno de sus clientes?

- bueno pues eso es información clasificada mi joven doncella.

- ay vamos Sr. Umaeda… dígame… no me deje con la intriga.- le decía mientras le daba besos por el cuello y cerca de la oreja, y le pasaba la mano bajo la camisa que cargaba.

- mmm… está bien, si el Sr. Itachi Uchiha-san es uno de mis clientes.- bingo ya estaba cerca de lo que quería además de que confirme que en efecto estaba hablando de Uchiha Itachi y no de su hermano.

- y… ¿qué le va a proporcionar?- le pregunté utilizando las mismas mañas de antes aumentando que ahora no pasaba mis manos sobre su torso, sino que ya se adentraba bajo su pantalón, haciéndole salir uno que otro gemido.

- pues lo de siempre medicina.- que bien otro punto a mi favor, si él o su compañero Kisame estaban enfermos me sería más fácil conseguir mi objetivo.

- y ¿en dónde y cuándo lo vas… a encontrar? Pues digo para saber, porque da la casualidad que mañana yo también salgo de viaje y podría ser que yo te acompañara- por fin obtendría la respuesta que tanto anhelaba obtener, sé muy bien que soltará todo lo que le pregunté.

- pues en un bar en el país del arroz cerca de las ocho de la noche de mañana.- listo, ya tenía lo que necesitaba, estaba tan feliz, por fin mañana me iba a encontrar con Itachi Uchiha, después de un mes de búsqueda intensa.

.

Con una sonrisa arrogante dejé inconsciente al pobre hombre que había engatusado, caminé triunfante hacia la salida del local y ahí me encontré al mismo hombre que me había nalgeado, cosa que nuevamente hizo, pero esta vez no contaba que yo ya había conseguido lo que quería y no había nada que me detenga, así que voltee, lo miré, lo cogí de la camisa y fue a dar al otro lado del local.

- Eso es para que aprendas, BABOSO.- le grité y salí del bar ante la mirada atónita de todos, salí furiosa hacia el hotel en que me hospedaba.

Entré y ni bien mi cabeza tocó la almohada quedé dormida, estaba completamente exhausta.

_._

_- Naruto te lo ruego… por favor… por favor trae a Sasuke-kun de vuelta… yo no pude retenerle, la única persona capaz de detenerle eres tu… Naruto solo tú.- las lágrimas no paraban de salir, me sentía impotente sin poder hacer nada y lo único era rogarle a Naruto._

_- Sakura-chan de verdad te gusta Sasuke eh?, se cuánto sufres por él puedo entenderlo.- me respondió y con eso supe que lo iba a hacer._

_- ¡Naruto gracias!- le agradecí mientras más lágrimas salían sin parar_

_- No te preocupes lo traeré de vuelta… es una promesa de vida._

.

Me levanté asustada, ese sueño no me atormentaba desde hace tiempo, toqué mi cara y estaba llorando , que impotente me había sentido entonces, sin poder hacer nada y ahora por mi culpa Naruto sufría mucho por causa de la promesa que me hizo.

Pero eso ya no importa, aunque llegué a apreciar mucho a Naruto, no lo tuve cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora quiero destruir Konoha y él forma parte de ella así que también lo destruiré.

Me levanté ya debían ser como las doce del día, había dormido ya demasiado, ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo hice.

Me estaba poniendo mi ropa ninja que consistía en una blusa de tiras rosa con un gran círculo blanco en medio pegada al cuerpo junto con un short negro, con un cinturón dejando en la parte trasera un estuche de armas, me coloqué unas mangas negras que cubrían mis brazos nada más, dejando mis antebrazos descubiertos las cuales también tenían un círculo blanco en ellas, coloqué unas vendas en mi muslo derecho y encima coloqué otro estuche de armas, me coloqué mis botas ninjas, me estaba recogiendo mi larga cabellera en una coleta alta cuando apareció Katsuyu.

- Sakura-chan los de Konoha empiezan a movilizarse, tal parece que regresan a la aldea.- me anunció.

- bien, mejor, algo menos de que preocuparme, está bien, te puedes retirar.- le dije y ella desapareció.

.

Recogí mi maleta y salí, almorcé en el restaurante del hotel y partí para la aldea del arroz, estaba a unas 3 horas si iba a tope, pero no tenía prisa después de todo la reunión es a las ocho.

Pasaron alrededor de cuatro horas y ya podía divisar la entrada del país del arroz, de suerte esta aldea solo tiene una calle en donde se encuentran todos los bares, entonces me ubique en el centro de la calle y me escondí, no quería que me vieran, especialmente Itachi y su compañero Kisame.

Estaba jugando con un kunai cuando sentí el chacra del sujeto de la noche anterior, lo vi, estaba caminando por el centro de calle resguardado por unos ocho hombres, aunque no sé la razón si Itachi quisiera los vencería en menos de 5 segundos, pero bueno, lo sigo y veo que entra en un bar al cual yo también entro, me senté unas tres mesas más alejada, detrás de un poste para que no logre verme.

Pasó siquiera una media hora cuando percibo que el chacra de ese sujeto se acelera mientras que otro más entra en el bar.

Me doy media vuelta y lo veo, por fin después de tanto buscar di con el paradero de Uchiha Itachi y lo mejor que está solo, así será más fácil.

.

Veo que se acerca a ese sujeto y empiezan a hablar sobre la medicina que tenía que darle, poco después Itachi coge una funda grande y le da un sobre a Umaeda y empieza a retirarse, lo sigo hasta las afuera de la aldea y no hago nada para ocultar mi chacra para que note mi presencia.

- Ya basta, quién eres y por qué nos estás siguiendo?- escuché como me decía Kisame amenazándome con un kunai detrás de mi, ya me había dado cuenta que Kisame estaba detrás.

- no vengo a pelear, solo quiero hablar, les voy a proponer un trato… Soy Haruno Sakura.- estaba seria y voz demostró esto.

- Con que tú eres Haruno Sakura, la EX mano derecha de la Hokage, la traidora babosa de Konoha.

- déjala Kisame, escuchemos lo que tiene que decir, después de todo es una traidora como nosotros así que no creo que represente alguna amenaza.- lo sabía, sabía que Itachi era el más accesible de todos.

- gracias.- pronuncié apenas y me soltó Kisame y se fue a ubicar a un lado de Itachi.- quiero unirme a Akatsuki.

Apenas pronuncié esas palabras Kisame se empezó a reír, más yo no cambié mi semblante serio, tenía que demostrar confianza en todo lo que hablaba, por más que esté nerviosa porque esto se salga de control y quieran matarme, después de todo son dos Akatsukis contra mí, aunque ya tengo planeado mi escape.

- ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes unirte a Akatsuki?- me preguntó nuevamente Kisame, Itachi permanecía callado y serio.

- pues yo puedo serles de mucha utilidad, como tú mismo dijiste fui la mano derecha de la Hokage, así que sé muchas cosas sobre Konoha, además antes de matar a los ancianos del consejo los investigué y descubrí mucha información importante que estaría dispuesta a decírselas, además no es por presumir pero soy una de las mejores kunoichis asimismo que la mejor medic-nin de todos, podría ayudar a Itachi-san a curar su enfermedad al igual que podría tratar al resto de ustedes, yo sé que también cuentan con médicos pero para ser sinceros ninguno se compara conmigo y eso no me lo pueden negar, después de todo fui discípula de Tsunade Senju, aparte de que ya soy considerada en el libro bingo como un ninja de rango S pienso que son bastantes las razones por las cuales merezco pertenecer a Akatsuki.

.

Expresé todas las razones por las cuales merezco pertenecer a Akatsuki, permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, en los cuales Kisame volvió a estar serio, hasta que Itachi volvió a hablar.

- por todo lo que dijiste nosotros ganaríamos mucho con lo que acabas de decir, pero qué ganas tú, que razones tienes para entrar a Akatsuki.

- pues en primer lugar al ser considerada una traidora sería un suicidio andar sola, por más fuerte que sea si me tienden una emboscada podría morir, en segundo lugar mis ahorros muy pronto se acabarán y el estar robando acabaría con más ninjas persiguiéndome y en tercer lugar quiero al igual que esta organización acabar con Konoha.- le respondí sin flaquear en ningún momento, habían un montón de razones más, pero esas no tenían por qué saber ellos.

- está bien te llevaremos con nuestro líder haber que decide.- Itachi empezó a caminar hacia el bosque seguido de Kisame, al fin, estaba cada vez más cerca de entrar a Akatsuki

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Bueno aquí acabo el capítulo II, cualquier recomendación me la hacen llegar por favor, espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo! ^^**

**.**

.


	3. Rompiendo el hielo

**Holaaaa espero que les guste este capi, muchas gracias por sus cometarios! me animan a seguir... es enserio!**

**- blablabla- hablan los personajes.**

**"blablabla"- lo que piensan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen... como todo ya saben son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Solo por tí<strong>**

**Capítulo III: Rompiendo el Hielo**

Habían pasado ya tres días de viaje, en el cual ninguno nos dirigíamos la palabra, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, estaba cansada de tanto silencio y muy frustrada, ni siquiera descansábamos más de 10 minutos, aunque en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que ninguno sabe cocinar nada!, no comían a menos que estén en un pueblo para comer, y la verdad es que yo ya tengo hambre no he comido desde el medio de día de ayer y ya mismo se pone el sol y no hay rastros de un pueblo. Así que me detuve haciendo que Itachi y Kisame pararan.

.

- tengo hambre.- anuncié, viendo como Itachi me mirara sin ninguna expresión y Kisame como diciendo y a mí que me interesa.

- y que quieres que hagamos, no hay ningún pueblo cerca.- me dijo Kisame, comprobando mi teoría de que no sabían cocinar.

- eso no importa, yo lo puedo hacer, solo necesito que me ayuden con algunas cosas.- les dije mientras que buscaba un pergamino en mi bolso.

- está bien pasaremos la noche aquí, ¿Qué necesitas?- me preguntó Itachi mostrándose muy amable.

- solo necesito que busquen madera para la fogata y que alguien vaya a pescar en el lago que acabamos de pasar y un poco de agua.- les dije con una sonrisa, me sentía feliz de que me hayan escuchado y me ayudaran, pensaba que iba a ser más difícil.

- está bien Kisame anda a ver el agua y el pescado yo iré por leña.- dijo mientras se adentraba al bosque en busca de lo que le pedí, mientras Kisame hacía lo mismo suspirando, no creyendo que yo les mandara indirectamente claro.

.

Abrí el pergamino que había sacado e invoqué de ahí mi kit para cocinar, tenía una olla y algunas verduras que me iban a servir y algunos utensilios, empecé a picar tomate, zanohoria y algunas verduras para hacer arroz con verduras, en eso llegó Itachi, acomodó las varas y utilizó su Katon para encenderla, seguido llegó Kisame con tres grandes pescados.

- ¿y el agua?- le pregunté, si no tenía agua no podría hacer el arroz.

- no recuerdas que yo utilizo el suiton, dime para qué la necesitas.

- esta bien, llena esa olla.- hizo unos sellos y lleno la olla con el agua que salía de su boca, era asqueroso pero igual es agua limpia, además cuando hierva morirán todos los bichos, era eso o quedarme sin comer.

- por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, para la próxima lleva un balde y me la traes, no es nada higiénico comer algo preparado con agua que salió de la boca de alguien.- le informé mientras ponía el arroz y las verduras a cocinar encima de un trípode que había puesto encima de la fogata.

- ¡pues entonces para la próxima vas a verla tú!

-¡está bien pero tú te quedarás a picar las verduras!

- ¡oye quién te crees para darme órdenes!- ahhh me irritaba que me lleven la contraria, tras que les hago un favor!.

- ¡no son órdenes! Simplemente es CO- LA –BO- RA -CIÓN.- me acerqué a él, grave error porque me sujetó del cuello impidiéndome respirar.

- mira escuincla no…

- Kisame suéltala, tiene razón, tienes que estar agradecido de que nos cocine.- dijo Itachi que en un segundo estuvo en medio de los dos cogiendo el brazo de Kisame, él me soltó y se alejó, mientras yo caía al suelo tosiendo mientras me agarraba el cuello.

- la próxima que me quieras dar órdenes te mataré.- me dijo para sentarse cerca de fogata.

. .

Yo simplemente lo miré con odio y agradecí a Itachi por su intervención, terminé de cocinar y serví los platos de arroz mientras se asaban los pescados. Comimos tranquilos, sin dirigirnos la palabra en ningún momento, pero aun así se sentía el ambiente un tanto pesado y no lo soportaba.

.

Pero todo esto era irónico, quien iba a pensar que yo algún día me iba a entrar en esta situación, haciéndole la comida a dos Akatsukis y encima comiendo con ellos, viajando para yo también convertirme en una, era simplemente irreal, hasta daba risa, yo que siempre los había odiado, especialmente a Itachi por causarle tanto dolor y sufrimiento a Sasuke, y ahora estaba muy fresca comiendo con ellos, simplemente me daba risa, no resistí más y me empecé a reír a carcajadas, dejando extrañados a Itachi y a Kisame.

.

- ¿qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?- me preguntó Kisame.

- es que… no puedo creer… que yo esté aquí… así con ustedes jajajaja.- me faltaba el aire mientras hablaba, no podía parar de reír.

- jajajaja, sabes… a mí me paso algo parecido cuando empecé a trabajar con Itachi.- dijo Kisame, realmente me sorprendió que él también empezara a reírse, pero ni eso impidió que yo lo dejara de hacer.

Hasta que escuche una leve risa de Itachi, lo que hizo que ambos paráramos de rir, es que escuchar al siempre serio e inalterable Itachi reír era realmente chocante, simplemente impactante.

- ¿qué, acaso yo no tengo derecho a reír?- preguntó, haciendo que ambos volvamos a estallar en risas.

.

Nunca pensé que algo así fuera a pasar, ahora se podría decir que me sentía cómoda con ellos, y descubrí que ellos también pueden reír, que también tienen otros sentimientos a parte del odio y rencor en sus corazones o en el caso de Itachi que la máscara que pretende usar todo el tiempo también se puede quitar de vez en cuando y mostrarse como realmente es.

.

- Sakura-san, en serio tu risa es contagiosa, has de haber hecho muy felices a los de Konoha cuando estabas ahí.- comentó Itachi una vez que todos nos habíamos calmado.

- es verdad nunca había visto a Itachi reír, aunque ahora que los traicionaste en verdad que se han de sentir engañados y traicionados, ya me imagino como ha de estar ese chico zorro, era tu amigo ¿verdad?- una punzada en el corazón fue lo que provocó Kisame con su comentario, pero no tenía que mostrarme así, sería un grave error, Naruto, cómo lo ha de estar pasando, solo espero que no cometa ninguna locura.

- si lo era, pero eso ya no importa, él está de parte de Konoha.- le contesté muy segura para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

- sabrás que si estás en Akatsuki en algún momento tendremos que capturarlo y extraer el biju que está en su interior y morirá.- acotó Itachi recordándome algo que yo sabía muy bien.

- si tiene que morir, morirá, si me toca a mí mismo matarlo así será.- les dije muy convencida, o por lo menos era lo que demostraba, tenían que creer en todo lo que les diga, porque un paso en falso y no me aceptarían y eso arruinaría todos mis planes.

- tienes madera para ser una Akatsuki, es más que seguro que Pain te aceptará.- comentó Kisame.

- por cierto Kisame-san perdón por lo de hace un rato, me altere y ya pues.- le dije a Kisame siendo lo más sincera posible, después de todo iba a convivir con ellos, o por lo menos eso esperaba y no podía haber conlictos entre nosotros.

- ya esta bien, y tienes razón si queremos sobrevivir es mejor que cooperemos todos... espera un momento ¿yo acabo de decir eso?, en serio niña haz hecho que mostremos facetas que nisiquiera conocí ni imaginaba que tenía.- me dijo sorprendiéndome a mi también y por lo que vi a Itachi igual, aunque este casi no lo demostrara.

.

Terminamos de comer y cada uno lavo su plato con el suiton de Kisame, él me enseñaría muchas cosas del elemento, una de las muchas razones para unirme a su equipo, ojala que Pain acepte quedarme en ese equipo, después de todo era la única razón para entrar en Akatsuki, estar cerca de ellos me beneficiaría mucho.

.

**- FIN DE SAKURA POV -**

.

En otra parte muy lejos de ahí, en Konoha específicamente un joven rubio de ojos azules llegaba muy animado a Konoha, había escuchado unos rumores de que la aldea había sido atacada o algo así, pero al llegar disipó sus preocupaciones al ver que toda la aldea estaba intacta y no pareciera que había pasado algo, aunque ya había pasado casi mes y medio desde que había partido a su misión en Suna.

.

Se notaba en su rostro que la misión de infiltración y reunión de información sobre un posible ataque a Konoha de la aldea del rayo había sido un completo éxito. Había encontrado información en la que decía que sí iba a ver un ataque a Konoha lo que le permitió a la aldea estar preparada e hizo que la Hokage enviara a ninjas a la frontera para detener a los ninjas del rayo aunque no conocía la fecha exacta el ataque había sido a principios del mes y al verse los ninjas del rayo sorprendidos por que Konoha supiera de sus planes se retiraron y no causaron mucho alboroto, por lo que él se tuvo que quedar un mes más para verificar si todavía querían atacar a Konoha.

.

El mes pasó volando y el rubio por fin había regresado después de todo los del rayo ya no quisieron volver a atacar a Konoha, iba camino a ver a la Hokague para dar su informe final cuando se topó con la tímida Hinata y decidió saludarla y preguntarle si era verdad lo del ataque, la chica simplemente lo miró triste y le dijo que sí aunque no hubieron muchas bajas.

.

- pero entonces si hubieron muertos, dime, ¿les ha pasado algo a los chicos o a Kakashi- sensei o a la?, dime ¿le pasó algo a Sakura-chan?- le preguntó el rubio mientras la cogía de los hombros a la pobre Hinata que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ella sabía muy bien el amor que le tenía Naruto a Sakura por eso cuando se enterara se iba a desmoronar.

- no les ha pasado nada grave, solo…- ella no podía decírselo, era deber de Tsunade

- solo que Hinata.- le volvió a insistir Naruto, aunque ya la había soltado y estaba un poco más calmado por lo que le acaba de decir.

- yo no soy la indicada para decírtelo Naruto-kun, anda donde la hokague ella podrá aclararte todas tus dudas.- por primera vez Hinata no había tartamudeado frente a Naruto, lo que hizo que este se preocupara.

- gracias Hinata.- fue lo que le contestó y salió disparado hacia la torre de la Hokague, todo el buen humor se fue por el caño, ahora estaba preocupado, algo había pasado y tenía que ser algo grave para que Hinata haya actuado así frente a él, era lo que pensaba Naruto.

.

Llegó en menos de cinco minutos a la Torre, ni siquiera perdió tiempo en entrar por la puerta sino que entró directamente por la ventana interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que la Hokague estuviera hablando con Shizune.

.

- vieja, ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en Konoha en mí ausencia?- gritó Naruto mientras se ponía delante del escritorio de Tsunade.

- Hola Naruto, Shizune podrías retirarte yo sola le comunicaré a Naruto todo lo que ha pasado

El ambiente era pesado, Tsunade no sabía por dónde empezar, lo que le iba a contar sin duda iba a ser muy doloroso para Naruto.

- ¿y bien?- preguntó Naruto después de tanta espera, al ver que Tsunade no se dignaba a hablar.

- Naruto lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado, solo quiero que no te alteres y que pienses un momento las cosas.- comenzó Tsunade irritando más a Naruto por no ir directo al grano.

.

Tsunade le contó todo, desde el odio que Sakura iba acumulando cada día por la muerte de sus padres y las críticas hacia ella, obviamente omitiendo información como el ser dentro de Sakura y la información que esta había recolectado mientras espiaba a los ancianos, hasta que esta mató a los ancianos del consejo, intentó matar a Kakashi y a los aldeanos de Konoha, aprovechando lo del ataque del país del rayo para mandar a la mayoría de ninjas fuertes a esta batalla y liberando a los del calabozo.

.

- no… ¡es mentira! SAKURA-CHAN NUNCA HARÍA ALGO COMO ESO.- gritó desesperado el rubio por lo que acababa de escuchar, simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que algo así haya planeado Sakura.

- es verdad, gracias a Kami que los únicos que murieron fueron los ancianos, Naruto tienes que tranquilizarte, ella escogió este camino, ahora es una traidora y se la tratará como a los demás.- le informó haciendo que Naruto la mirara soprendido.

- no pudiste haber hecho eso, tienes que comprender que lo hizo porque esos ancianos se lo merecían, además estaba dolida por las críticas de los ancianos… dale una oportunidad, no la puedes condenar a una vida de traidora… POR DIOS ERA TU ALUMNA.- dijo Naruto tratando de convencer a Tsunade que cambie de opinión.

- no puedo hacer eso Naruto y lo sabes, no solo mató a los ancianos sino que atetó con la vida de los aldeanos, no puedo arriesgarme a que vuelva a pasar, además ya está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás.

.

Naruto no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, no se quedó un segundó más ahí y salió de la oficina, tenía que encontrar a Sakura y pedirle una explicación de todo esto, no lo podía creer, tenía que escucharlo de su propia boca todo lo que le acababan de decir para creerlo. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y chocó con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso por el impacto…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí llego este capi, espero que les haya gustado, como se habrán dado cuenta estoy alterando un poco las personalidades de algunos personajes, pero este es un FIC y es lo divertido en ellos, igual me comentan que les parece estos cambios cualquier cosa, si les gusto o no ^.^<strong>

**ahora: **

**¿Con quien habrá chocado Naruto?**

**¿Realmente se escapará de la aldea para encontar a Sakura?**

**Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de SOLO POR TÍ jajajaja -.^**


	4. Estoy Solo

**Hola!, sé que me demoré un poquito en subir la conti... espero que me perdonen y que les guste.**

**Nota: en este capítulo nos alejaremos un poco de Sakura... para ver pues... la reacción de Naruto, no les puedo decir nada más solo que leen el capi**

**- blablabla- hablan los personajes.**

**"blablabla"- lo que piensan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen... como todo ya saben son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Solo por tí <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV: Estoy solo**

.

.

_Naruto no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, no se quedó un segundó más ahí y salió de la oficina, tenía que encontrar a Sakura y pedirle una explicación de todo esto, no lo podía creer, tenía que escucharlo de su propia boca todo lo que le acababan de decir para creerlo. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y chocó con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso por el impacto…_

.

- lo siento.- fue lo único que articuló Naruto para después pararse enseguida e intentar salir corriendo, lo cual le fue imposible ya que una mano logró sujetarlo a tiempo, antes de que continuara su camino.

Y estaba en el parque que conducía uno de los caminos hacia la salida, que irónico sus dos hermanos habían salido por ahí cuando se marcharon, porq

- ¿A dónde vas Naruto-kun?- escucho que le decía una voz bastante conocida para él.

.

No reparó en siquiera mirarle, él sabía que ella ya conocía la respuesta, así que le parecía absurda e hiriente su pregunta, después de todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer desde luego sería una locura, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, todavía no asimilaba la idea de que haya sido traicionado, que lo hayan abandonado sus mejores amigos dejándolo solo y a la deriva, después de todo ellos eran a los únicos que podía llamarlos hermanos, fueron uno de los primeros en aceptarlo, y al irse ellos, él prácticamente ya no se sentía en su hogar.

.

- si ya sabes la respuesta ¿para qué la pregunta?- se sentía frustrado y aunque no se lo mereciera estaba descargando un poco de frustración con la pobre chica que lo único que quería era detenerlo de hacer una estupidez.

- lo pregunto porque lo que vas a hacer es una locura, ¿te das cuenta lo que vas a dejar atrás solo para ir a satisfacer tus dudas?, ¿te das cuenta que traicionarías a Konoha si en cuanto la encuentres no la matas?, es más ya estás traicionando a Konoha desde el momento en que salgas de la aldea sin permiso, siquiera ¿te has puesto a pensar en todo el daño que podrías causarle a las personas que te quieren?, así como a ti te dolió que te dejaran, ¡no crees que le causarías daño a muchas personas aquí!- ella nunca había actuado así, peor con Naruto que cada vez que lo veía empezaba a tartamudear o a sonrojarse incluso muchas veces desmayarse cuando se le acercaba, pero estaba enojada, enojada con él, enojada con Sakura por ocasionarle tanto daño, enojada consigo mismo por nunca dejarlo de amar.

.

Naruto se había quedado sin habla por lo que le acababan de decir por el hecho de que Hinata nunca lo había tratado así, es más nunca lograba hablar mucho con ella porque siempre tartamudeaba o se desmayaba, pero enseguida cayó en cuenta en lo que dijo, ¿las personas que le querían?, es enserio, si todo el mundo lo ha odiado por el simple hecho de que contiene al Kyubi, cuantas veces no han marginado, humillado y tratado mal por eso, la única persona que podría dañar sería a Kakashi o a Iruka, de ahí a nadie más, porque Neji, Shino, Kiba, Ino, y el resto de sus amigos lo iban a superar, es más no había compartido tanto con ellos para que le duelan su partida, ¿no comprendían que él tenía que encontrar a Sakura a como dé lugar?

.

- ¿y a quienes voy a dañar? A Kakashi- sensei y a Iruka-sensei tal vez, solo ellos me han aceptado tal y como soy, el resto de ciudadanos me odian por el Kyubi, siempre humillándome, siempre maltratándome, ¡nunca me han respetado!

.

PLAF… silencio total, por un momento no se escuchó nada, Naruto estaba impresionado no sabía que había pasado, se llevó una mano a su mejilla adolorida, ahí cayó en cuenta que Hinata le había golpeado, la miró sorprendido, le iba a reclamar pero se detuvo al ver la mirada llena de dolor que le mandaba Hinata, nunca la había visto tan triste como en esa ocasión.

.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?, dime quien te ha mentido tanto para que llegaras a pensar que nadie te quiere o te respeta, DIME, quien te ha mentido tanto, porque no creo que el Naruto que conozco pensara de esa forma, el Naruto que conozco siempre ha mirado para adelante nunca ha retrocedido, el Naruto que conozco hace que la gente que lo rodee crean y confíen en él, el Naruto que conozco… siempre anda con una sonrisa no importa las circunstancias… siempre supera todos los obstáculos que se le presenten… siempre está para proteger…- no pudo seguir hablando porque ya no aguantaba más las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

.

Naruto no sabía que contestar lo que dijo anteriormente lo dijo de pura rabia, Hinata no se merecía que él descargara toda su furia en ella, le daba rabia haber dicho eso porque muy en el interior de él pensaba eso porque tenía miedo a seguir siendo rechazado por los demás, pero lo que más le daba coraje es haber hecho llorar a Hinata, nunca la había visto así, puede que pareciera frágil en el exterior pero ella es muy fuerte, siempre soportando las críticas de su padre o de los Hyuga pero nunca se rendía y ahora era él quien había provocado que llorara.

.

- lo siento Hinata… yo no quise… estaba furioso… yo.- no sabía que decir, por primera vez en la vida Naruto no sabía que decir, se había quedado mudo, esperó haber que le decía, pasó un rato hasta que vio que Hinata poco a poco dejaba de llorar.

- no te preocupes, yo sé que estás dolido, después de todo Sakura es la persona que amas, además sé que es un golpe duro que ella y Sasuke te hayan traicionado, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que ellos no eran las únicas personas que te quieren, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Tsunade-sama hasta Sai y Shino sé que te quieren y te respetan… y yo también te quiero y créeme cuando te digo que muchas personas más, además la partida de Sakura no solo te afecto a ti sino que a todos, después de todo ella también era nuestra amiga.- las palabras de Hinata surtieron efecto en él, era verdad no solo a él le afectó su partida y ninguno pensaba cometer la locura que iba a hacer.

.

Pero es que Sakura era su hermana y cuando se enteró que los traicionó le dolió mucho, no lo quería creer, no quería volver a sufrir como con Sasuke, por un momento se sintió solo, sin sus hermanos ¿Qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante?, qué sentido tendría seguir luchando por ser Hokague sino impidió que sus hermanos se hundieren en la oscuridad y se marcharan, ¿ahora que meta tenía?, por fin dejó la rabia aún lado y le invadió el dolor, era mucho dolor que había estado guardando y ya no le importó nada, se había mostrado fuerte con la partida de Sasuke por Sakura, pero ahora que no estaba podía descargar todo el dolor que tenía dentro… y lloró… lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

.

Sintió como Hinata lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza en modo de consuelo, seguido sintió como algunas lágrimas empapaban su pecho, ambos lloraron juntos, abrazados, compartiendo el dolor del otro por un buen rato. Empezaba a oscurecer y Naruto ya se había calmado al igual que Hinata pero aun así ambos permanecieron abrazados en silencio.

.

No quería separarse pero ya era tarde, no sabía exactamente la hora pero había oscurecido y ya tenían que regresar a sus hogares, por lo menos Hinata tenía que regresar, después de todo su padre es muy estricto y Naruto no creería que estaría muy a gusto sin saber el paradero de su hija, por parte de él no importaba después de todo nadie lo esperaba en casa, y eso lo entristeció un poco, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor.

.

- Hinata lo siento, en serio siento todo lo que te dije… no es verdad… yo estaba molesto y descargue toda mi furia en ti y…- no sabía que más decir, por primera vez Naruto Uzumaki no sabía que decir ante una situación.

.

Ninguno hablaba, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, aunque el rubio se partía la cabeza pensando en una mejor forma de pedir disculpas después de todo lo que le dijo, nunca había visto a Hinata llorar y eso no se podía perdonar, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar y ahora se odia a él por haber provocado que Hinata llorara.

.

Por otro lado Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de haber estado abrazados así se dio cuenta que en verdad amaba a Naruto, él había despertado tantos sentimientos en ella como nadie desde la primera vez que le vio… y ahora, aunque suene egoísta, tenía una oportunidad para conquistarlo… pero había dos pequeños problemas, ella es demasiado tímida, aún no sabe cómo ha estado tan cerca de Naruto sin desmayarse, tal vez se deba a que estaba enfadada y el otro problema, tal vez el más grande, él… está enamorado de Sakura.

.

- Hinata… si no… si no vuelves a hablarme lo comprenderé… pero por favor no le digas a nadie lo que te dije… estaba furioso… y no soportaría que en verdad todos los chicos me odiaran… eso no lo soportaría.- habló Naruto, ya que había pasado bastante tiempo sin que ninguno hablara, así que asumió que aunque los dos hayan estados abrazados hace un rato Hinata ya no le volvería a hablar, se había ganado su odio después de todo.

**.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - POV NARUTO - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

.

Ya está, me acabo de ganar el odio de Hinata, en serio no sé qué me pasó al decir todo aquello, nunca había pensado de esa forma, bueno tal vez de pequeño antes de conocer a todos los chicos y ver que no todos son iguales, esos sentimientos los había guardado en el fondo del corazón, y aunque es verdad que me quité un gran peso de encima la decir todo eso lastimé a Hinata… y mucho.

.

Encima todavía no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que Sakura haya cometido esa locura, ella no es así, debe de haber una razón tras todo esto, ella es demasiado buena para cometer semejante locura… tiene que haber una razón… o por lo menos eso quiero creer.

.

El silencio me está matando, Hinata parece ida… y no dice nada… definitivamente me odia.

.

Me despido de ella rogando porque me conceda ese último favor, no soportaría que en verdad todos lo que he llegado a apreciar y considerar mis amigos en verdad me vayan a menospreciar y a odiar.

.

Me doy media vuelta… pero antes de que me vaya caminando hacia la aldea una vocecita me detiene, aunque no sé qué dijo por lo bajo que habló, pareciera que volvía a ser la Hinata de siempre, le pedía que repitiera lo que dijo y realmente me sentí muy feliz por lo que pronunció, no puedo creer que dos palabras como "Te perdono" que pudieran ser insignificantes fueran la causa de mi felicidad se podría decir… aunque el dolor del abandono de Sakura seguía presente.

_**.**_

_**Dolor…**_

.

Parece que mi vida siempre gira en torno a esa palabra "Dolor"…

¿Cuándo podré ser feliz?

.

- Hinata… es tarde… pero te gustaría ir a comer conmigo.- invitarla a comer es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarle todo que ha hecho por mí esta tarde.

- no… no… hay problema.- por un momento pensé que se iba a negar pero no fue así… como lo suponía volvía a ser la de antes.

_**.**_

_**Mentira…**_

.

Fuimos a comer a Icharaku Ramen y ella no se puso en contra… tal vez porque sabe que me encanta el ramen.

Como nunca me comí solo un tazón de ramen, pero es que no tenía hambre, ese lugar me traía tantos recuerdos… tantos recuerdos felices… cuando Sasuke, Sakura y yo éramos un equipo… antes que… me traicionaran…

_**.**_

_**Otra vez…**_

_**Dolor…**_

.

Hinata no dijo nada, pero sabía muy bien que me observaba con tristeza, al igual que el viejo, después de todo él y el resto de aldeanos y ninjas sabían lo que había hecho Sakura, así que debía suponer porque me encontraba así.

.

Terminamos de comer pagué la cuenta y salimos, le ofrecía acompañarla hasta su caso y no opuso resistencia, estuvimos caminando en silencio… me pregunto en que estará pensando en este momento Hinata, mientras más nos acercamos a su casa siento que se pone más… ¿nerviosa?, serán imaginaciones mías.

.

Llegamos a su casa, y en vista de que Hinata no tocaba la puerta lo iba a ser yo pero me detuvo antes de hacerlo.

.

- ¿qué pasa Hinata?- le pregunté, estaba confundido ¿acaso esa no es su casa… o mejor dicho mansión?

- es que… quiero… pe… pedirte…un.- o través volvemos a sus tartamudeos, la verdad no me gustaban, aunque la hacía ver realmente tierna.

- Hinata, antes cuando me hablaste no tartamudeaste así, lo que me tengas que decir dímelo, yo no muerdo… además me molesta.

_**.**_

_**Error...**_

Pero que idiota había sido, ¡cómo se me ocurre decirle que me molesta que tartamudee!

.

- lo siento.- pronunció sin tartamudear, me sentí idiota.

.

Vi que iba a tocar ella la puerta pero la detuve, acaso se había arrepentido de lo que me iba a decir por lo que le dije, en serio se lo tomó muy a pecho y de mala manera… yo no quería que lo viera de esa forma… yo solo… tenía que aclarárselo.

.

- escucha Hinata, sé que lo he repetido muchas veces hoy, pero lo siento, en serio soy un idiota… pero no me refería a que me molesta que tartamudees, no de mala forma, sino que me molesta porque siempre me impiden entablar una conversación decente contigo… entonces que tenías que decirme.- vi como ella se sorprendía de lo que le dije a la vez que se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba, por un momento pensé que se iba a desmayar como siempre… pero no sucedió.

- está bien… trataré de no hacerlo… y lo que quería decirte era… pedirte… un favor, quisiera ser tu amiga.- ¿ser mi amiga?, ¿acaso no lo éramos?, ¿o ella no sabía que lo era?

- Hinata tú ya eres mi amiga.- observé que sonrió ante lo que le dije para luego suspirar, no entendía… si suspiró es que eso no quería dar a entender, entonces ¿qué?

- no me refería exactamente a eso, quisiera ser realmente tu amiga… como lo fue Sakura-san, yo… quisiera conocerte más… quisiera ayudar a sobrellevar el dolor que estás sintiendo, y aunque sé que nunca voy a ocupar el lugar de Sakura en tu corazón, quisiera poder ayudarte… quisiera poder ocupar un lugar en tu corazón como el de Sakura-san.

_**.**_

_**Impacto…**_

_**Sorpresa…**_

.

Nunca pensé que Hinata me pediría algo así, es verdad nadie puede ocupar el lugar que Sakura-chan se ganó en mi corazón, pero quien dice que no puedo tener a otra amiga especial… y como dice ella, me ayudará a sobrellevar este dolor.

_**.**_

_**Sonrisa…**_

.

- claro Hinata… puedes ser mi amiga.- le dije, y antes de siquiera parpadear sentí como me abrazaba y mi cuerpo y mi alma se calentaba gracias a ella, le correspondí al abrazo, luego se separó de mí, me miró nerviosa, como no sabiendo que hacer, así que me acerqué de nuevo a ella, y le di un beso en la frente para luego despedirme y prometer que nos veríamos al día siguiente. Me di media vuelta, no sin antes ver lo roja y sorprendida que estaba Hinata y antes de dar un paso escuché…

- buenas noches… Naruto-kun.- sonreí y me aleje, tal vez si pueda dormir esta noche, aunque el dolor seguía ahí… latente.

Sakura-chan ¿qué estarás haciendo en este momento?

**.**

**- - - - - - FIN POV NARUTO - - - - - - - -**

.

En un lugar muy lejos de ahí se veía a tres ninjas cubiertos por unas capas, dos de ellos con nueves rojas y uno solo de color negro, estaban frente a un gran edificio mientras las gotas de la interminable lluvia caían sobre ellos.

- hemos llegado.- anunció el que parecía el líder, o el más calmado de los tres.

- ahora veremos si te quedas con nosotros Sakura.- dijo otro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- si me quedaré ya lo verás Kisame, no se pueden resistir a mi oferta.- anunció la única integrante femenina que aunque aparentaba confianza por dentro estaba muy nerviosa.

- eras muy buena actriz.- señaló el más calmado de todos.

- ¿tú crees Itachi?.. Pues no estoy actuando.- le respondió aunque una duda surgió dentro de ella por las palabras que comunicó anteriormente

…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí dejo este capi!<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron RR!**

**Si quieren saber qué es lo que le pasará después pues... esperen al próximo capi**

**.**

**PD: Espero que le haya gustado el fic.**

**PD2: me enteré de una premiación que están haciendo para fics de Naruto, tipo oscars o algo así, se llaman NaruFics Awards, si quieren saber más entren al perfil de MaGy-Souh**

**PD3: na... ya no hay posdatas jajaja -.^**

**Ahora sí.**

**bye ^^**


End file.
